


venti caramel mocha frappe and small green tea latte for...

by whichlights



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Pining, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: "I want to tell him how my name is really spelled, but I don't want him to feel bad.""Okay, Ree-awn."-Micah and Rhian go to the same coffee shop every day, because the barista is cute, but also he can't spell their names right.





	venti caramel mocha frappe and small green tea latte for...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadprogram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadprogram/gifts).



> the ninjago discord has spoken. they want sparkleshipping.

The first time was an accident, basically. Micah and Rhian were on friendly terms, but not friends, then they ran into each other at the new Starbucks. They struck up polite conversation, and then Micah received his coffee. Rhian expected him to leave, but he burst out laughing.

"I- oh, my God," he snorted, showing her his cup.  _Meecah_.

"How?" Rhian asked. 

"I guess I was too distracted by the barista. He's cute," Micah whined. He took a sip of his caramel mocha frappe. "Good coffee, though."

Rhian received her green tea a little after, and knew her name was going to be spelled wrong. It was pronounced "Ryan" but she usually said it as "Ree-an" to baristas on the off chance they would spell it right.

 _Reeawn_.

Micah looked over, and started laughing again. "That's... wow. Where did the 'w' come from?"

"I don't know," Rhian sighed. "I want to tell him how my name is really spelled, but I don't want him to feel bad."

"Okay, Ree-awn."

And then they were friends.

\---

They dropped by the coffee shop together, every few days, just to see. They got the same thing every time- a caramel mocha frap for Micah, green tea for Rhian. 

The next time Micah showed up, he managed to stumble on his name again. Rhian wouldn't stop laughing at the  _Meka_ on his cup. "It's not funny," he grumbled.

"It's  _plenty_ funny,  _Meka_ ," Rhian laughed.

The  _Rean_ on her tea sobered her a little bit. "He spells it really wrong," Rhian said. "Maybe I should just pronounce it Ryan, then maybe it'll be recognizable."

"You do that, Rean."

Rhian stuck her tongue out at him.

Micah glanced back at the barista. Blonde hair, and green eyes. A bright smile as he asked "what can I get you?" Micah promised he'd not stutter as he placed his order eventually.

Rhian was obviously just as taken as Micah, so she could stop making fun of him now. She usually would just tell a barista if they spelled her name wrong, at least on the second time through, but she hadn't for this guy. So they were both getting their names misspelled every time they went for coffee and tea.

Damn that smile.

\---

Rhian had her head in her hands. Wordlessly, she showed her cup to Micah.

 _Rian_.

"I pronounced it Ryan," she mumbled.

Micah put a consoling hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. It's close, at least."

"How did you fuck up this time?" She asked, perking up, looking for his coffee cup.

Micah sighed. _Mycah_. Rhian burst out laughing. "That's adorable."

"Thanks, Rhi." Micah rolled his eyes. He looked at her. "Hey, want to go for a coffee sometime?"

"Micah, we go for coffee every- oh." Rhian turned as red as her hair.

Micah offered a small smile.

"Okay. But I still hate coffee."

"Noted. I'll buy you a tea."

\---

Micah got another  _Mycah_ , and Rhian sighed at the  _Rion_ on her cup. "To Mycah and Rion," she said dryly, holding up her green tea for a toast.

Micah accepted her toast with a smirk. "So, come here often?"

"Micah,  _please_."

"What, I'm being charming!"

"You're being a dork, and don't pretend you didn't stammer when you looked at the barista." Rhian rolled her eyes. "I'm not mad- honestly, same."

"Dammit, he's cute." Micah put his head in his hands. "I feel like we shouldn't talk about how cute another guy is when we're on a date, huh?"

"Eh, I'm okay with it if you are."

"We can talk about other things, too!"

"Like what?"

Micah broke into a ramble about a show Rhian had introduced him to. Rhian laughed.

It went well.

\---

Micah muffled his shriek with a hand. "What's wrong?" Rhian asked, concerned. 

Micah showed her his cup.

_Micah. r u & ur gf interested in a third person? _

"Holy. Shit."

Rhian received her green tea a few moments later. It had the barista's number on it. 

"Holy! Shit!"

Rhian took out her phone, and set the number in it. She handed her cup to Micah so he could do the same.

\---

His name was Lloyd, and he was as much of a sweetheart as his looks and smile implied.

They went out for coffee as a first date.

His peppermint hot chocolate was returned with the name  _Loydd._

Micah and Rhian wouldn't stop laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands! micah is my son, and rhian belongs to cynicalmiles!


End file.
